


What are you?

by brianto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianto/pseuds/brianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Kylo Ren think about when he's meditating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you?

“Who are you?”  
“What are you?”

They always ask me that….

Who am I? …What am I?

Well…. I’m not you. 

I’m me. It’s simple as that. 

Only Science chooses to name things and define things. 

People go with it because humans have to label “everything”.

Now I have a question for you….

“What happens when Science doesn’t cover everything and People are left scratching their heads?”

What I do and what I am does not define me. I DON’T want anyone to define me.


End file.
